That Girl
by Komiyami Yue
Summary: Tadase meets a girl and falls in love at first sight. Song from McFly. Note: its AMUTO and this is my first fan fic


**That Girl**

** Hey peeps. I just wanted to say that this is my first fan fic and I really suck at writing stories and I wanted to start off with a parody I guess. Please go easy on me and review me and give me advice please so I can improve my writing. Thank you. And just to let you know its AMUTO. P.S the characters are a little OOC to match with the song sorry!**

**

* * *

**

Tadase POV

_Went out with the guys and before my eyes there was this girl  
__She looked so fine and she blew my mind_

I was going to the beach with Nagehiko and Kukai when I noticed a girl with pink hair and yellow honey like eyes. She had a X clip on her hair which contrasted her eyes. To me, she looked like an angel who descended from heaven. I felt my face go hot and my heart rate go faster as I continued to stare at her.

_And I wish that she was mine  
And I said, "Hey wait up 'cause I'm off to speak to her" _

Deep inside I knew that the girl was my girl. She was definitely the one for me, I was sure of it. I told Nagehiko that I was going to talk to her. And before I knew it I was walking up to her.

_And my friends said  
(You'll never get her)  
(You're never gonna get that girl)  
But I didn't care  
(You'll never get her)  
(You're never gonna get that girl)  
'Cause I loved her long blond hair  
(You'll never get her)  
(You're never gonna get that girl) _

I could hear Kukai and Nagehiko saying stuff like "you're never gonna get her man. Give up already." But I ignored it. I wasn't going to let words discourage me from talking to my soul mate. **(A/N Hah! Soul mate)** I was 100 percent sure that I was going to prove them wrong. I'm going to make her mine.

_And love was in the air  
And she looked at me  
(You'll never get her)  
(You're never gonna get that girl)  
And the rest was history  
(You'll never get her)  
(You're never gonna get that)  
Dude you're being silly 'cause you're never gonna get that girl  
And you're never gonna get the girl _

I was in love right? Yeah, I was sure I was. I walked closer and closer and I could hear my heart go louder and faster. Then I noticed her glance at me. I smiled like I knew her already. Even though I could still hear my friends discouraging words it didn't seem to matter anymore. It just felt like it was me and her.

_We spoke for hours  
(She)  
Took off my trousers  
(Spent)  
Spent the day laughing in the sun _

I got to know her name. Hinamori Amu. Such a beautiful name. I also knew that she had a little sister and that she went to my school as well. Now that was surprising. I couldn't believe I didn't notice her after all this time. We continued talking for what spent like hours. We learnt so much about each other.

_We had fun  
And my friends  
They all looked stunned  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Dude she's amazing and I can't believe you've got that girl _

We had so much fun. And then I decided that maybe we should stay friends for a while since we just knew each other. I didn't want to be the strange one and ask her out after just a few hours. To my surprise she asked me if we could see each other sometime. I was flobbergasted. Then I managed to collect myself and accepted. We hugged. She was so warm. I then looked at Nagehiko and Kukai who were stunned. Their faces were truly funny.

_My friends said  
(She's amazing)  
(I can't believe you got that girl)  
She gave me more street cred  
(She's amazing)  
(I can't believe you got that girl)  
I dug the books she read  
(She's amazing)  
(I can't believe you got that girl) _

She gave me a street cred. **(A/N I looked it up it's an area well known to teenagers.)** So I'm to meet her at the park near our school on Sunday. Today is Friday so I have three days until we go on our first date. Plenty of time, I thought to myself.

_And how could I forget  
She rocks my world  
(She's amazing)  
(I can't believe you got that girl)  
More than any other girl  
(She's amazing)  
(I can't believe you got that)  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Dude  
she's amazing and I can't believe you've got that girl  
And I can't believe you got the girl _

I arrived home and went straight to my room and lied on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Amu. She's the most amazing person I have ever met. Whenever I'm with her I feel more confident and complete. To me, she's my world. No wait, she's my everything. Most definitely. I sighed. I must be the most luckiest person in the whole wide world, I thought.

___She looked incredible  
__Just turned seventeen  
__I guess my friends were right  
__She's out of my league  
__So what am I to do  
__She's too good to be true_

I kept thinking about her all night. I kept thinking about how incredible she looked and how she always had such a bright smile and whenever I complimented her she would always blush. But deep in her eyes she looked like she wasn't enjoying being with me. "How come I'm thinking about this now?! It's already too late!" I thought. I then began doubting myself. "Maybe she doesn't like me after all. My friends were right. Amu is too good for me. She's an angel who descended from heaven and I'm nothing but a kid who can't do anything right," I thought to myself, feeling depressed. I then fell asleep.

_One  
Two  
Three  
Four  
But three days later  
Went round to see her but she was with another guy _

** .: Three Days Later :.**

I went to the park only to find Amu hugging another guy. And that guy was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I couldn't believe it. My eyes must have been decieving me. I rubbed my eyes and found them still hugging.

_And I said, '"Fine"  
But I never asked her why  
But since then loneliness has been a friend of mine _

I could feel anger arising and my face burning. I was so angry I felt like I wanted to punch him. As I continued to watch I felt tear welling up. I turned around and went off letting the tears fall down from my eyes. Ever since that day, I vowed never to fall in love and I also vowed that I would one day get revenge on Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

_

* * *

_

** A/N: Yay! I finished! Took me ages cause I was multi-tasking. And take note that this is my first fan fic so please be kind. Anyway please review!**


End file.
